


Nightmare's Heart

by QueenCelina33



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Horror, No Romance, Six has badass powers now, Six has spooky powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCelina33/pseuds/QueenCelina33
Summary: Six has gone through hell and back and escaped the Maw, but with no way home in sight, lets herself fall to the sea. Little did she know that this would land her back with her family and lead her to find out that things without her have not been peaceful. Join Six as she journeys back to the place that held her for so long and dives deeper into her darkest fears and nightmares than she ever wanted to go. Takes place after the game's events and contains spoliers.





	1. My Life's End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, and welcome to my newest fanfic. I got into Little Nightmares and decided to write a fic about it! If you haven't played the game/watched someone play it, I recommend you do so, as this first chapter has spoilers! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

You know...

I never thought it would end this way.

What may that be?

Well… my life.

I started normal, with a lovely family, a sweet mother, loving father, and a big sister and brother. I was the baby of my family. I grew up in a small farmhouse in the country, with endless fields and beautiful trees and flowers around my home. It created a sense of peace around me whenever I was outside with my family.

One that I will never feel again.

I had a nice little room.

It had yellow walls. Yellow is my favorite color, after all. I had some small trinkets that my father helped me hang from the ceiling. Some paper toys and model airplanes and boats.

I had a bed with a yellow and blue blanket, and a stuffed bear. I had a small desk with lots of paper and pens. I had a dresser and bookshelf, and I had stories galore to read.

Everything was perfect.

Until the night of my ninth birthday.

Mama made me a beautiful chocolate cake with little icing flowers. We ate all of it and I remember opening my gifts from my parents and siblings. They got me a couple of new books and some more plush toys. Everything was just fine.

Then I went to bed.

I can't remember everything. All I do remember was something grabbing me and trying to pull me through the window. I screamed and held onto the windowsill. Papa came rushing in and I was almost able to grab his hand when he outstretched it, but before I could grab on, I was pulled away. I could see his grief stricken face as I was taken further and further away, and quickly, the house and Papa got smaller and smaller.

I don't remember the journey to the Maw.

I remember being pushed and shoved over a bridge and into some kind of ship. I remember going up stairs and walking past watching eyes.

Then… I remember her.

I remember her well.

She was tall, thin, wearing a dark kimono and with her hair in a bun.

But what I really remember was her face.

The face I couldn't see behind the white mask.

She talked to me with false sincerity before I tried to escape. I can't tell you how long I ran for. It felt like hours before I fell and landed in a large suitcase, out of sight of the monsters or The Lady. I stayed there for some time. I stayed there for what must have been days.

However, I knew I couldn't stay here forever.

So I left.

I ran through bedrooms and around spotlights that would have killed me. I ran through libraries and past the man with the long arms. I remember his wails when I finally stopped him and cut off his arms.

I ran through a giant kitchen with the twin brothers who chased me to the end of the kitchen and back. They wanted me desperately, wanted live meat to make into a meal. But I didn't let them catch me.

I ran through swarms of gluttonous guests who were trying to satiate their never ending hunger and jumped and drooled at the sight of me. Unfortunately, that didn't end very well for them.

I ran through the beautiful walls of The Lady's quarters.

I still remember her singing.

She stood in front of a mirror, brushing her long hair and singing a soft, yet mournful tune. Then, I knocked something over and she disappeared.

I remembered her broken mirrors when I found the one still intact.

Then, it was me and her.

I made sure she could see herself and it slowly weakened her. She was soon laying on the floor, her breaths now deep panting and her face obscured by her long hair. I remember that my stomach began to rumble and flip inside me.

I had been starving for so long.

_So long._

I managed to make my way to her. And I couldn't help myself.

I still remember her quiet plea for me to leave her and she would let me free. But at that moment, I lost all control of myself. I sunk my teeth into the skin of her neck and bit down until I could no more. I pulled and chewed and swallowed.

And I did it again.

And again.

Again and again until she finally stopped moving, stopped breathing, stopped her cries. And I backed away until I felt something.

Power.

Power like I had never felt before.

I felt unstoppable, powerful.

I still remember as I walked by the guests and they tried to reach for me. I watched my new powers strip away their life essence and they fell limp and took their last breaths.

As I stepped outside after going up the steps, I covered my eyes. The sun was something I had been stripped of for so long, I wasn't used to the light.

And there I stood.

I stood on a small island with a huge chimney behind me. The rest of The Maw was underwater after having its guests come aboard. I stood there and pulled my hood down, my brown hair flowing in the wind.

Well… I was out. I finally got my wish to escape this cursed place and I finally made it out.

But… what now?

I had no idea how to get back home.

Was this it?

It was then that I realized I was never going to get home. I had wanted to escape for God knows how long, and now, here I was. I had no idea how far from the mainland I was and I just…

I suddenly crumpled to me knees and tears welled in my eyes. I whimpered and pounded a fist on the ground. I did all this for nothing. I had risked certain death to end up on an island with no way to get home. I did all that for nothing.

I suddenly looked to the sea. As if my legs were moving on their own, I walked to the edge and let myself fall into the water.

Was this where my life ended?

I guess so.

*****

"Hey, Derek, look at that!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. What now? I turned my head to look at the beach not far from the dock I was trading at and frowned when I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I turned back to the man I was trading with. "I don't see anything, Gerald."

"Look there!"

My eyes followed the man's arm and I raised a brow at seeing a small yellow lump on the shores. A yellow lump… wait…

It was a raincoat. A girl in a raincoat.

I let the glass jar I held fall out of my hand and I stumbled to the girl, picking her up into my arms. I held my breath as she coughed and when her eyes opened, my tongue went numb in my mouth. It couldn't be. She had been gone for weeks. She had been taken away from my family. Still, I had to be sure. "... Six," came my shaky voice.

The girl's eyes fluttered and she managed to look up at me. She put a hand on my cheek and softly asked, "...Papa?"


	2. Bringing Six Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Welcome back to Nightmare's Heart! It's been a while since I updated this, but I didn't have a lot of inspiration for it. But I have a new chapter! Hope you enjoy!

I remember my flailing and screaming as I fell into the water and realized what a mistake I made. I could barely breath with the waves rushing around me and threatening to swallow me up and drown me. I couldn’t get enough oxygen into my lungs and the salty waters made me sputter to try and get the liquid out of my mouth. 

I reached my arms up desperately, as if begging for help. Deep down, I knew help wasn’t coming. I had made this choice and now I had to deal with it. 

Slowly, but surely, my muscles grew tired and weak and my eyes threatened to close. I ceased my thrashing and calmed what breaths I could get in. 

This was it. This was where my life ended.

My breathing became slower, slower, slower. My heart stopped its rapid beat and I closed my eyes. 

So this is where it ended.

*****

I don’t remember what happened after that.

But I remember that I was in a gentle black abyss with the chill of the water gone, replaced by a soothing warmth. I wanted to stay here forever, but something stirred me from my slumber, and my eyes shot open, before squeezing closed as I hacked up the water left in my lungs. I went into a coughing fit and clenched my fists as my body struggled to get the water out. Once it was gone, I took some deep breaths to restore my airflow. 

It was then that I realized I wasn’t in the water anymore. No, I was on land… floating above some sand. I saw two hands holding onto me and I blinked to get my eyes back to normal. 

“...Six?”

My eyes fluttered as I looked up, hearing a shaky voice call my name. A man with deep blue eyes, brown hair and light skin, dressed in farmer’s clothing, was looking to me with some mixture of hope and surprise. I knew this man. I put a hand on his cheek. “...Papa,” I called weakly.

The man’s eyes welled up with tears and he sobbed a small cry. “Oh, Six…” He carefully moved me in his arms and wrapped them around me, holding me close. He whimpered softly and rocked me back and forth. I could feel him shudder when he tried to breath in and I patted his back in my embrace.

“Six, I--I thought… I thought we had lost you forever. I… I saw that thing--take--you. I thought… I thought you were--never--coming back, Six.” His words were soft and full of an emotion I can’t quite describe. The best way I could was sadness, happiness, and relief.

I looked up at him to speak, coughing a little bit before finding my voice. I hadn’t properly used it in weeks, so my speaking was slightly scratchy. “It’s okay, Papa. I’m here now… How long was I gone?”

My father sniffled and let go of me, clasping his hands together. “Six… it’s been at least four or five weeks since you’ve been gone. We were giving up hope of ever finding you again. We thought that you were gone for good.” 

Five weeks? No wonder I had been starving so often. I had barely gotten any food in that time and I was hungry almost all the time that I had been in the Maw. Speaking of which…

I hunched over and groaned as my stomach twisted inside me, a loud rumbling sounding in my ears. Not again.

I was surprised when I was suddenly picked up by my father. “C’mon, sweetie. Let’s get you home and get you something to eat. Sounds like you haven’t eaten for a while.” 

*****

A plate with a fair sized steak , mashed potatoes, and carrots was set in front of me. I was so tempted to just shove all of this food into my mouth as once, but I knew what would happen if I ate so much at once. So I took a form and knife and carefully cut a chunk off, placing it into my mouth as I looked up to my mother. 

“There you go, honey,” she said, her voice as sweet and gentle as I remember. “Eat up and get some  energy back into ya. You look so thin, might as well put some meat on your bones again.”

I nodded. “Thank you, Mama,” I voiced with gratitude. I finished my food soon enough and my mother carefully took the plate, taking it to the sink. As my mother went to wash the plate, my father looked down at me, a grin plastered on his face.

The moment we arrived at my home, my mother came to see what had my father so excited and she dropped the bucket of water she held when our eyes locked. My mother scrambled to my father and she scooped me up into her arms and spun me around. Tears of joy fell from her eyes and I couldn’t help but cry with her. I hadn’t see her for so long and I just couldn’t express my feelings at that moment. 

I had told my mother and father all the things that had happened while I was in the Maw. From my imprisonment, to my encounters with the Janitor, Twins, and even the ravenous guests of the Maw, to the final battle against The Lady. 

My parents listened with wide eyes and dropped jaws when I told them of my new powers, and showed them off with a sick animal in the barn. I could tell a new fear had been instilled in them, but they pushed it aside to get me a meal and comfort me after telling of my journey. 

As I looked to my father, he cleared his throat. “Six,” he started. “I just… I had no idea that… you went through so much in such a short time. You must’ve gone through hell and back tryin’ to get out. And I just… Six, we never thought we were gonna see you again. We thought you were gone forever.” 

I sighed and shook my head. “I thought I would never see you again. I thought for sure I would die there and you guys would never know what happened to me.”

My mother returned to the table and sat down after pulling out a seat. “Six… how did you get those powers?”

I froze up and looked away. I didn’t want to tell them what ravenous thing I had done in my desperation. Thoughts conflicted in my mind until I finally put my hands on the table and looked at her. “I… I--was so hungry, and so desperate… Mama, Papa… I killed her. I killed The Lady and her powers transferred to me somehow. I bit her neck and she died after I took a few chunks out of her… I’m sorry.” 

At this point, tears had begun to spill from my eyes and I covered my face. I was ashamed that I had let my hunger take over and make me kill someone. Sure, she kidnapped me and tried to kill me, but I shouldn’t have killed her.

My mother and father both came to my side and carefully rocked me to try and stop my crying. It worked after a few minutes. My father spoke up.

“Six, she kidnapped you. She put you through so much. She wasn’t going to go unpunished for her crimes. She was gonna get what was comin’ to her eventually. Looks like you were the one to deliver it. That doesn’t make you a bad person.”

His words gave me some comfort, before I realized something:

My siblings hadn’t come out to greet me.

I sat up and stood from my chair, looking around for any signs of my older siblings. Neither of them appeared. I turned to my parents, pulling my hood down and gazing at them with seriousness. “Mama, Papa… where are Susie and Joseph?”

Their faces went pale and they looked at each other. That made my heart leap into my throat. The silence that hung in the room was unbearable, and it was my mother who finally broke it.

“Six… Joseph and Susie were taken… by the same creature that took you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, oh! Looks like things aren't so great at Six's home! What happened to her siblings? Find out in the next chapter!  
> Feel free to leave comments and Kudos!


	3. Return to the Maw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I updated this story, but I was busy with a lot of other stuff.  
> However, I found a nice Little Nightmares song that gave me motivation to work on this again and get a chapter done today!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Mama and Papa looked at me with some sorrow as Mama said those words, and my heart began to thud wildly in my chest. I took off for their rooms, rushing down the hall and peeking into each of their rooms.

Sure enough, the beds were empty and there was no sign of either of my siblings. I looked back to the room where Mama and Papa were and they were standing in the doorway watching me. I walked over to them, pulling off my hood and tangling my hands into my hair.

Papa sighed and looked away. “We meant to tell you sooner, Six, but… we were afraid of what you would do with those powers if we told you.”

I looked up at him with some shock. They were afraid of my powers. I didn’t have as much control of them as The Lady had and I didn’t know the full extent of what I could do now. I could see why they were afraid.

I could feel something boiling inside me, a sudden rage that I had never felt before. I clutched my head as it began to ache, black smoke emanating from my hands. Those creatures had taken my siblings and I couldn’t have been more frustrated at this whole situation.

However, at seeing my parents trembling in fear, I took deep breaths to calm myself. I could do something rash if I let my rage get to me, so I calmed and looked up at them. “How long ago were they taken?”

Mama tapped her chin. “About… a week ago. We heard Susie yelling and found her trying to get away from whatever took you. We tried to get it to back off, but it knocked us down and took her. By the time we were able to get up and get to Joseph’s room, he was being taken out the window.”

I looked back at Susie’s room and walked into it, looking at the window. I noticed something in the grass outside her window and made my way to it. That was when I realized what I saw.

Footprints. Still visible in the dirt. 

The prints went around the house, to my brother’s room, and then back towards to hillside. My heart pounded in my ribcage. I put a hand to my chest.

I had an idea of how to get my siblings back. Crazy as it was, it could work… but it could also get me killed. 

I turned back and walked to my parents. I pulled my hood back up onto my head. I then clenched my fists. Those monsters had taken me away from everything I knew and made me suffer. I wasn’t going to let my siblings end up the same way I did, or worse.

I wasn’t going to let them die.

I then began to walk towards the front door. Papa stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. “Six, where are you going?”

I tensed. I knew they would protest against this. They had just gotten me back after weeks and now I was going to follow through with this. I looked over my shoulders. “Papa, Mama… I saw footprints out there. They weren’t human. I’ve seen those prints before. I know exactly what took Susie and Joseph… and I’m going to go find them.”

My father spun me on my heels to face him and put both hands on my shoulders. “Six, no! You can’t do that! You told us what happened to you in there! We just got you back and we… we can’t lose you!”

“And you can’t lose my brother or sister either.” Those words made him stiffen. He knew I was right. “You know what I’ve been through,” I continued. “I know that place better than anyone else, so I know where they’ll be. I have to go get them, Papa. And I promise, I will find them. And I’ll come back with them.”

Mama and Papa looked at each other with great hesitation in their eyes. They knew that I might not come back, but I also knew what I was doing. After a few minutes of silence, Mama sighed and walked to me, kneeling to get to my level. 

“Six,” she started. “We don’t want you to go back. We want you to stay here, because we’ve missed you and love you so much. But… you know that place better than anyone here could ever know.” She pulled me and my father into a hug, holding me close. I put my arms around her. She spoke again.

“I know it’s not going to be easy, but from what you’ve told us, I think you can do this. Just… please, be careful, and bring your siblings home.” She smiled with her eyes watering. “We love you so much. Please, come home soon.”

I took in her words, before taking one of her hands and squeezing it gently. “I will, I promise.”

*****

I said my goodbyes to Mama and Papa, knowing that it could be the last time I see them. I then moved around to the side of the house where I saw the footprints and began to follow them. 

I must have walked for half an hour before I finally made it away from all the hills and to a beach I hadn’t been to before. It was secluded, almost hidden by a mess of trees and plants. 

I managed to make my way through to foliage and looked to the waters, seeing a massive ship docked on the shores. Its size was beyond anything I had seen when I went to go trading with Papa, beyond the size of any kind of ship I had ever seen.

I then noticed a ramp heading up to the entrance of the ship. Gluttonous, obese people were boarding, just as I had seen during my escape. I knew that I only had so much time to get on the Maw before it would sink back beneath the waters again.

I ran as fast as I could to the shores, looking for something to use to get onto the ship. I saw a rope holding the ship to the dock and I began to climb up it. The time it took seemed to crawl by as I made my way up the rope. I was deathly afraid that, at any second, someone would untie it and I’d slam into the Maw’s side and fall off.

However, that never came and I came to a large hole in the side of the ship. I made my way in and dropped to the ground, only a short way. 

I then looked around to see where I was. The dining halls. I was back in the room where the guests would eat like they were starving. 

I saw the rope being pulled into the ship. At that moment, I knew there was no going back now. Not until I found my siblings and got them out of here.

I clenched my hands again. I was going to find Susie and Joseph. I would get them out of here…

Even if it was the last thing I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like there's no going back for Six now! Where are her siblings now? Can she find them before it's too late?  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> So, looks like Six is back home! But what did her feasting on The Lady do to her? And how has her family been without her? Feel free to comment and stick around for the next chapter!


End file.
